The West Bound Sun
by Dinobots4Ever
Summary: Part I of the "Shadows of the Forgotten" trilogy. After the death of her parents, Leslie heads off to live at her uncle's house in hopes to start fresh with a new life, but things don't seem to go well when she opens the door to discover her uncle's work isn't exactly what it seems. Movie-Verse. AU. Hinted OC/TF. Rated T for strong language and violence.
1. A new beginning part I

**Shadows of the Forgotten**

**Part I**

"**The West-Bound Sun **"

Chapter 001

* * *

I've always been told that death happens unexpectedly, and that the burdens of the losses would always blow away in time. They would console me by promising I would find an even happier life at my grandparent's farm; it'd be somewhere I could work off the sadness, and forgive God for taking my parents away so suddenly and so viscously. I would live there every day, thinking in the back of my head of my parents and how much they loved the farm; their warm smiles bringing my own lips alive. I would go back to school, starting fresh with new friends and brilliant grades; I could finally get over my nasty habit of drawing and focus on priorities (such as getting a job and applying for colleges). I would finally forget all the sins I've done and my daydreaming fantasies and get swooped into a cold, hard, reality.

My family knew nothing about me. I would be surprised if they knew my favorite color. Now – since I've been placed in the uncomfortable position in reference to my parents' death – my butt was on its way to be with people I've loathed for many years now.

We drove down the empty highway; the wind lashing rapidly throughout my long auburn hair - the bright midday sun making my eyes squint at the barren, deserted landscape. I could feel my uncle's gaze turn to me once in awhile, but I couldn't look at him: not in this state, at least. I knew I would begin to talk, and my throat would clench and dry; my nose would feel pinched and my eyes would sting with water; my cheeks would grow noticeably pink; I would begin to sob. I couldn't cry in front of my uncle, no matter how much I loved and respected him.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said suddenly, calmly, his voice even. When he took my silence to gratitude that I was listening, he went on: "I couldn't help but thinking that your grandparents' place isn't the right place for you."

"What gave you that idea?" I asked in a hushed tone, finally looking at him. I rose the window up so we could talk, since that was what I assumed we were going to do.

He was quiet for a moment, and gave me an apologetic curve of his eyebrows. "Leslie, if you don't think they don't like you, it's not like that. It's not the point, really; they just don't understand what you are going through." I could tell he was picking his words carefully, trying to keep me from taking it the opposite way. "I just don't think it's the right place for you to be right now. I was talking to Sarah a few days ago at the hotel, and...we both thought it would be best if you came to live with us instead." He gave me his signature half smile, knowing it would bring a tiny fragment of light to the pit that was my heart.

There was a slight bit of hope that fluttered in my heart, but a question lingered silently in my head. "I thought they gained custody of me, Uncle Will," I said, unhopeful.

"I thought you'd bring that up," he said, reaching under his seat to grab some papers. He handed them to me, assuming somehow I could read all of this gibberish that was on this parchment. I examined them closer, cursing myself that I left my glasses in my suitcase in the bed of the truck, then a realization washed over me.

"Are these-"

"Papers explaining that you're now in my custody?" he questioned with a smile in his tone, tapping the paper. "I got these a week ago, just in case something else popped up. I planned on just taking you anyways, but your grandparents got there before I could. I kept them in hopes your Aunt Sarah and I could take you in. After an argument, I was able to get them signed and clarified. Sarah's probably getting your room set up right now."

I couldn't believe it.

A smile erupted on my lips as I looked at the papers again. I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Thank you, Uncle Will…so much." I felt like crying then. I wiped my eyes, laughing just a bit.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said, rubbing the back of my neck. "But we do have to stop at your grandparents' house tomorrow," he pursed his lips to the side. "They just want to try and change your mind about staying with me, I'll bet."

I sighed. It was awfully typical of my grandparents and their nutcase beliefs to wander into our lives and poke their noses in places that they didn't belong in. They were nice people, of course, but they were just over the top perfectionists, close-minded, and heavily devoted with their religion. They often stated whatever was on their mind, no matter if it was insulting or not. One time, my grandmother stated how ugly and immature I was in boys clothing at the age of nine. "She's a lady: she should act and dress as one." My mother herself was taken aback by the statement, seeing that's where I got my clothing style as well as personality from.

My mom…

I pushed the subject away mentally, not wanting to dive into my memory until later that night: my crying and homesickness could wait until I was lying in bed. I took my attention back to the scenery outside of the glass window. I could see a house off in the distance to my right: there were some trees that could be seen along with a brown barn and objects that looked to be cows or horses.

My uncle took a turn a little ways up, and we were heading towards a small hill with the white, two story house that sat happily on top of it. We passed the stable where there were three horses (two thoroughbreds: one palomino, a buckskin, and a large, brown and cream colored Clydesdale), and the large barn I saw before. We got up to the hill, and saw a woman with blonde hair leaning against the large oak tree; watching a three year old play around on a plaid blanket.

The house was just as I had remembered it: tall with white paint, a dark grey-blue roof, and large windows with grey paneling and trimming. Bushes hugged against the front porch while looming trees shaded a thriving garden and most of the house. The grass was lush, green, and recently trimmed; big puffy clouds and a beautiful azure sky making it a pitch-perfect scene to behold. I used to come here all the time as a child, but it was even prettier than I figured it to be before.

The truck came to a stop, and my Aunt Sarah craned her neck to see if my uncle was alone. She wore a simple brown V-neck shirt with some old faded jeans. Her blonde hair was braided; her skin a soft color of tan. I saw her smile when she saw me. My uncle gave her a two-fingered wave, smiling a handsome white smile. Aunt Sarah jogged over to the truck. I couldn't hold my excitement any longer.

I slipped out of the large, black truck and was rewarded with a long-deserved, loving hug.

* * *

_Author's note:  
I do not own Transformers or any of its characters: all characters rightfully belong to Hasbro. Author's Notes will always be at the bottom of every entry. This was wrapped together pretty quickly, so I apologize before-hand if I made any errors in grammar and/or punctuation. I am not new to fanfiction, so I don't have an excuse, really. I take criticism with a smile and appreciate any sort of your feedback with open arms.  
I only own the characters Leslie Lennox, Rachelle Ojeda, Knightengale, and Rogue.  
Samantha Shelby belongs to Bane of Skitza while Charlie Reese belongs to Stumpy-the-Stump._

_I hope you enjoy! Favorites, watches, and reviews are appreciated._


	2. A new beginning part II

**Shadows of the Forgotten**

**Part I**

"**The West-Bound Sun**"

Chapter 002

* * *

After reuniting with my aunt, we took my bags and two suitcases into the house. Sarah was always arranging the furniture and buying intriguing new things. As I walked into the living room, I observed there was a flat screen television hanging from the wall; book cases on either side filled with a few statues and volumes of books and random other genres; a large white couch with dark wood trimming along with two matching chairs on either side; a glass coffee table in the middle to finish it off. The walls were all white with pictures of the family hung in black frames; the floors recently swept and cleaned, showing off shiny dark wood flooring. A table sat in the dining room with a small, decorative light hanging above it; one chair at either end of the table and a child's seat pushed in the corner. I smiled at the light fragrance of vanilla wafting from a candle on the dining room table. There were a few plants scattered all over to give a nice feel to the space.

"I'll show you to your new room," Sarah smiled, heading up the stairs on the right. I followed quickly behind her, making sure not to bump into anything with my suitcase and bags in tow. Down the hallway and all the way to the right was where I'd be staying for the next couple of years. She opened the door and showed me inside.

"I hope you don't mind the lack of a lock," she said. "Otherwise, there's everything you need in here."

"Oh, not to worry," I smile. "I didn't have a lock in my other room either." I looked inside, noting that this room was just a tad smaller, but it didn't bug me in the least.

There was na average bed pushed into the corner with fresh, white sheets with a black comforter on top and a quilt folded neatly at the base. Light blue walls with space to fill with posters and pictures were at my advantage and ready to indulge in with paintings and sketches. A rectangular desk was placed beside it with a simple rolling chair, a lamp, and a stack of computer paper; a dresser with a mirror connected in the back was placed in the far right corner. A rug was placed in the middle of the room. A large window with blue curtains filled the room with a homey light.

Sarah looked at me and smiled, crossing her arms over her breast. "You like it?"

"You did amazing!" I grinned at her. "Thank you so much!"

She waved it off. "It wasn't a problem at all. Feel free to decorate and move things around: it's your room now."

I set my bags on the bed and my suitcases on the floor. She inquired if she could help at all, but dived in and lent a hand quickly. While I began sorting the few pairs of clothing I had, she started pulling out various books, art supplies, and my laptop and sorting them on my desk. I noted to myself to ask to stop by the local Wal-Mart a few miles away to buy some new shirts. I knew I had plenty of money to help around the house and get myself some essentials, I just needed a ride. When I got up from my knees and shut the drawers, I saw her plugging the cord for the laptop.

After everything had been emptied out of my bags and I peeled my sweatshirt off, Aunt Sarah gave me some much-needed space. When the door softly clicked shut, I let myself fall on the new bed. Looking up at the ceiling, I observed some of those glow-in-the-dark stars you put up on the ceiling.

_My father picked me up and put me on his broad shoulders. With him underneath me, I could put both hands on the ceiling easily. He handed me a glow-in-the-dark star. "Here, sweetheart," he said, handing me the last of the stars, "Tell me where to go, and I'll go." I smiled brightly; my hair even long and curly then. I placed and rearranged all the stars to sloppily say, "Dad". When he brought me down, he was excited and touched. He kissed my forehead._

I looked at the stars that formed "dad" on the ceiling. I could feel my eyes burning with tears, and I let out a ragged sigh. I sat up and saw myself in the mirror in the corner.

By God, I looked horrible.

My mascara had been running, and now was smudged along my cheeks, showing off my bright green eyes. My cheeks burned a horribly noticeable pink against my pale skin and billions of freckles; my auburn hair sticking to my face a bit. I could see my grey sports bra strap hanging on my shoulder; my baggy black shirt creating a long upside down arch. My Faded Glory jeans hung slightly loosely on my hips, and my necklace shined dully in the light.

I hurriedly wiped my eyes, only making them look worse. I slipped out the door and into the bathroom down the hallway. Turning the warm water on, I began to scrub my face, removing all of my makeup entirely. When I was done a few minutes later, I looked and felt much better.

Silently, I headed back to the room and decided to look out the window.

I saw my uncle sitting on the hood of his truck, his arm placed on one knee. He was talking to someone, maybe himself since I failed to see him with a phone. I paid no mind to it, and walked away from the window, closing the curtains. I walked over to the desk and opened one of the two drawers. Aunt Sarah had been sweet enough to organize everything inside: Three packs of colored pencils stacked on top of a few notebooks and a binder filled with little doodles; sharpeners, erasers, and pencils in the free space along with a key to the house. My IPod lay happily on the corner of the desk near the lamp; my laptop nestled in the middle along with my mouse and flash drive. I was tempted to see if Samantha was online. I grabbed the second charm on my necklace; a little wood-carved diamond with a water design crafted on it.

"_Take it as a memory thing," Sam said, though she didn't look at me until she put it on my neck. "I made it myself."_

_I looked at her sadly, examining the carving with a loving eyes. "I'll be back during the summer, I promise."_

_Sam twitched a smile, though I could tell she was on the verge of crying – something she didn't do willingly. "I'll hold you to it."_

_I felt my own face begin to quiver, and I grabbed her in a hug. Here was my best friend of six years, on the verge of tears. One who I thought was invincible, proud, and stubborn; to prove how much she truly was going to miss me._

_Will walked into view, his truck parked against the sidewalk. "Ready to go?" he asked after a moment. Pulling away from Sam, I nodded, squeezed her shoulder, and climbed into the truck._

Water had always been my favorite thing in this world. Now, it felt like I was suffocating in it. Carefully, I took off the necklace and gently placed it in the drawer for safe keeping. I forbid myself from crying, despite the tugging of on my stomach and the knotting in my throat. I decided that it would be best to settle in and Skype her tomorrow if I could.

Closing the white wooden door behind me, I headed downstairs to find Annabelle playing with some blocks and my aunt doing some dishes. Annabelle squealed in absolute joy when she saw me. She got up and ran over, practically bulldozing me to the point where I almost fell down.

"Leswee! Leswee!" she yelled happily. I had to laugh at the fact she couldn't pronounce my name. I picked her up, resting her on my hip. She wrapped her little arms around my neck, giggling adorably. Her hair was curled; little delicate ringlets curling down her back. She wore a pretty pink sundress with white and purple socks. She pointed to her castle. "Dwagon!"

"I see that," I chuckled, kneeling down. I let go of her, and she ran over to her little make-shift castle. I could feel Sarah watching us; I imagined a proud smile upon her lips. Annabelle showed me her little green dragon that was a quarter of the size of her damsel-in-distress and her gallant Ken Doll of a knight. After I asked her where the evil wizard was, she gasped and made a cute little dash to her room just down the hall.

"She's been talking about you all day," giggled Sarah, turning off the faucet and drying her hands. "She couldn't wait for you to come over."

"I'm surprised she could even remember me," I admitted, getting up.

Sarah shrugged, but kept her smile. "Apparently, she does."

I nodded, leaning against the counter. "Is there anything I can help you with, Aunt Sarah?"

She shook her head. "Not that I can think of. I was thinking about ordering pizza tonight since your uncle has to head to work in a bit. Annabelle, you and I could take the trip and eat there, or we can bring it back. I understand it's one of your favorite foods." She smiled knowingly.

I grinned. "Then you know me well!"

Again, Sarah laughed. "So, is it a deal?"

"Deal," I nodded.

"Go on and do whatever you'd like until then, then," she said. "We've got horses, a tire swing, plenty of trees, you name it. Go have fun, girl, before you get tortured by Annabelle's dragon."

I took the opportunity and thanked her, and went out of the house, the screen door shutting loudly behind me. My uncle turned his gaze towards me, and I waved at him. He slid off the hood of the truck and jogged over.

"Did you get all settled in?" he inquired when he got up to me. When I nodded my head, he patted my shoulder. "Good. Did Sarah tell you I have to work tonight?"

I nodded, but he could pick out any little emotion on my face and tell what I was really feeling.

"Sorry that I have to, I requested the day off, but they told me no at the last minute," he pursed his lips to the side.

"It's okay," I said. "Stuff happens."

He ruffled my hair. "Fine, go work. We can have fun without you," I teased, a small smile on my face.

"Oh no!" he said, dramatically. "So torn!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. He taunted back by playing the magic poke in the side, and I yipped loudly.

"Don't do that!" I whined. He took a step closer, and I giggled. "No, stay back! I'll slap you!" When he took another step closer, I decided to make a run for it. He chased after me. "Nope!" I squeaked, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Given that he's in the military and goes through that hardcore exercising stuff, he caught up to me, wrapping his arms around my stomach, and taking me to the ground. He then proceeded to tickle me. I yelped, but couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Let go!" I laughed, tears in my eyes as I tried to wriggle free. I have to admit I snorted a couple of times.

When he finally let go, we were both laughing. He always had something to make me happy, didn't he? I could see how he and my father were related: the easy-going personality, but stern and protective when he needed to be; fun to be around and joke with when the time was right. They had the same short black hair, similar facial features, and military backgrounds. My father was taller and had more bulk for lifting things while Will was quicker on his feet and thought through situations with better accuracy. I saw my father in him, at this very moment: the happy smile, his loving, careful eyes. I knew at this moment as well I _was_ at home.

For an hour or so, we talked about random things, such as subjects in school I enjoyed as well as stories including my father (which was only brought up once or twice). I could tell that my uncle was struck hard when he was told the news of his brother's death, and he was still trying to get over it. I wondered how he did it: put on a poker face and act brave for everyone else. At times, I felt guilty for it, but – when small little occurrences happen – I also know our situation will get better in time.

Sarah called Will a few moments later, holding the house phone to her chest. He got up and I followed quickly after him. Will took the phone and held it to his ear, walking away from us. I went inside to check on Annabelle, who had fallen asleep on the couch to Dora the Explorer. I looked out the window to see Will turn the phone off, and put his hands on his hips. I couldn't hear their conversation, but he looked to be irritated. I took a seat at one of the white, comfortable chairs and crossed my legs.

A few minutes later, my uncle as well as Sarah came in. Will marched upstairs and assumed he was off for work. I looked to Sarah, who sighed and walked calmly over and sat on the other chair.

"Is he getting ready for work?" I questioned. She nodded, then I asked again, "Is he alright?"

Sarah then sighed, crossing her legs as well. "Oh, there's just this man at work that fires your uncle up to the point smoke comes out of his ears. He's always complaining about every nook and cranny that your uncle doesn't do right or looks over."

"So, basically," I wondered aloud, "he thinks he's all high-and-mighty and believes he's head-hancho?"

"Pretty much!" She chuckled a bit. "I've met him once or twice…sadly."

"Sounds like a Debbie-Downer."

Sarah smiled, nodding once. "You got it pretty straight on, sweetheart. What were you two doing out there? Just talking?"

I curled up comfortably and nodded in affirmation.

"I was surprised you didn't hurry to the horses."

Will came down just then with camouflage pants tucked into some boots and a white shirt. He grabbed a similar looking coat matching his pants off the rack, kissed his wife's head and hurried over and did the same to me. "I'll be back later tonight," he said. "Don't have too much fun." He was then out the door, jogging towards his truck. Within a minute or two, he was out of the driveway and down the road.

I looked towards the clock, observing it was only three-fifteen. I assumed we'd go into town around four or five, so – after a safety chat with my aunt – headed out to the stables. I hurried down the old dirt road, and I saw my uncle make a turn down the highway. Jogging to the gate in a pant, I observed the two thoroughbred mares and the other male Clydesdale. The palomino looked at me with interest. Her ears flicked towards my direction; her long white tail swishing back and forth. I beckoned her over, and she calmly walked towards me.

I let the horse sniff my hand a moment, and she in turn proceeded to lick it. I laughed a bit and softly pet her cheek. Her deep brown eyes were locked with my green ones; I felt almost mesmerized.

"_You see, this horse right here's an Appaloosa," explained my father, helping me up on the fence. I wore his white cowboy hat on my curly, messy head. "Let it sniff you first, earn its trust." _

_With that, he extended my skinny arm to the big horse, and it sniffed my hand with curiosity. I couldn't believe how large this animal was; how graceful and elegant it was. Her freckles reminded me so much of myself every time I took a gander into a mirror. Those big, brown eyes… _

"_Horses are odd creatures," my father explained. "They know your emotions, as well as the deepest, darkest places in your heart. When a horse locks with those pretty little eyes of yours, he's judging you on the life you've lived, and the decisions you've made. A horse is a majestic, all-knowing beast that can catch any lie and uncertainty. Be as brave as one, and nothing can tamper with your heart."_

I had no idea how long I was out there for, but when I slipped out of my trance, my Aunt Sarah was calling for me at the top of the hill. With one last pat, I bid the horse a farewell, and made my way to the house.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for those who've reviewed so far! It means a lot. I took the advice given by SouthAmerican Eggplant and put little bits and pieces from Leslie's memory of her memories to make her a bit more believable (I like it a lot, by the way!)  
I do not own Transformers or any of its characters; all characters rightfully belong to Hasbro.  
_

_I only own the characters Leslie Lennox, Rachelle Ojeda, Knightengale, and Rogue.  
Samantha Shelby belongs to Bane of Skitza while Charlie Reese belongs to SouthAmerican Eggplant._

_I hope you enjoed! Favorites, watches, and reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
